Pieces of Happiness
by amariys
Summary: "I don't need to retrace your prints, Kise, because the past doesn't really matter. I'd rather continue our path; certain you will still be by my side at the end of our road." Fluff. One-shoot complete.


**Title: **Pieces of Happiness

**Writer: **Amariys

**Words count: **2415 words

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Momoi Satsuki.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is not mine. No trademark infringement or profit meant from the writing of this story.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **"I don't need to retrace your prints, Kise, because the past doesn't really matter. I'd rather continue our path; certain you will still be by my side at the end of our road."

**A/N: **In the spirit of holiday, I bring fluffy story for you all. I hope this can help fix your heart that was broken from the many angsty fics in this ship. Thank you, as always, to **Manzzeii** for being my amazing, amazing beta. Happy holiday, people! Any mistakes you may still find solely belong to me.

* * *

It was December. Aomine didn't really understand why, but people were always being more romantic than usual in this month. Perhaps it was the fact winter was fast approaching, so there would be plenty of excuses for new and old couples to share warmth through a simple gesture of handholding or a hug in public. Perhaps, just like Satsuki said, it was because December was identic with Christmas, a day that, in Japan, was not celebrated as religious holiday, but rather couple's holiday.

Aomine himself was not affected by any of it. After all, he didn't have even an ounce of romanticism in his thick brain. His lover had often said so. December meant nothing for Aomine except for cold wind and less one-on-one game against his lover. He would even go as far as saying December was a sucky month for him, if not for the moments of sharing a scarf or cuddling under blanket together with the person he cherished the most.

As the end of December was fast approaching, the intensity and amount of couples around Aomine also rocketed up. The ace of Touou could only roll his eyes when he saw yet another new couple giggling together while walking out from the school. They wore scarves of matching colors around their necks. The couple looked blissfully happy. It made Aomine wondered how long would that relationship actually last.

"Ah, today is just too damn cold," Aomine tightened his jacket as he walked towards the school's gate. It was just a day before Christmas. People were anxious for the upcoming holiday and that actually true even for the Touou's basketball team members, so Wakamatsu—as the current captain—had generously given them all a day off from practice.

Aomine snorted. He'd prefer to practice instead of walking home in such cold weather like this. The snow was piling up already, making the street covered in the white, wet and cold stuffs. People squealed in excitement when they saw it, already imagining a romantic white Christmas night, while Aomine worried for the new shoes he currently wore.

"Well, it is winter, Dai-_chan_," Momoi Satsuki commented to Aomine's previous statement as she cheerfully walked beside the dark haired man. Unlike Aomine's cynical opinion of December—and the whole upcoming holidays—Momoi was certainly looking forward for the Christmas day. She couldn't wait to see Kuroko's reaction when she gave him his present!

"Exactly! It's winter! We should be practicing right now so we could produce higher body heat to fight against this damn cold. Wakamatsu is stupid for giving us a free day."

"Oh, don't say that!" Momoi rolled her pretty pink orbs. "You have to see the situation! Most of the team's members have their mind on the romantic plans they have to surprise their lover. A break from practice is a good idea. Besides, shouldn't you be happy you'd be able to meet with Ki-_chan _sooner?"

This time, it was Aomine's turn to roll his eyes. "In case you've forgotten, Satsuki, he is currently in Kanagawa. There's no way he'd—"

"Ah, Aomine_cchi_!"

The familiar voice and nickname cut Aomine's words short. Looking up in surprise, Aomine saw that his very own blond lover was waiting for him in front of the school's gate. Kise's face was bright as he waved at both him and Momoi. It was such a surreal sight. Aomine had to blink twice to make sure he was not seeing things. Through the corner of his eyes, Aomine could see Momoi's smug smirk as the blond started to approach them.

"… When did you call him?"

"This morning! I've known there would be no practice today, so I told Ki-_chan _to pick you up. You're very much welcome, Dai-_chan_."

"Like I will even thank you," Aomine muttered under his breath despite the actual warmth he felt. He then turned his attention to his lover when Kise was close enough and simply said, "Hi."

It was funny how only one word from Aomine could make Kise beam all the brighter. The blond looked positively giddy and his pretty topaz orbs were glinting with happiness. Kise took in a deep breath, as if to calm himself down, before returning Aomine's greeting, "Hi, Aomine_cchi_! I've been waiting for you! It's cold today, huh?"

"Yeah, it is," Aomine could see the tip of Kise's ears and nose getting red. He inwardly sighed. Sometimes, in his excitement, Kise would forget to take care of himself properly. "I bet you're freezing, huh?"

"A ha ha, not really! I've been bouncing a little bit to keep my body warm! I'd love to get home soon and curl up under warm blanket, though!"

"Well, you and Dai-_chan _should go first, then. I still have to pick up some items for tomorrow. I will see you two later!" Momoi winked at the both of them before patting Aomine's back in a subtle encouragement and support as she went ahead of them.

"Aww, it's too bad we can't go home together with Momo_cchi_."

"Leave her be. I'm sure she only needs to make sure Tetsu's gifts are wrapped perfectly." Aomine could see the faint shiver running through Kise's body. He sighed before taking out his team's jersey from his bag and giving it to Kise. "Hear, wear this. You're too damn skinny, Kise. That's why you're shivering like a leaf right now."

"Aomine_cchi_ is so mean. I have to take care of my shape, you know!" Although he was pouting, Kise still took Aomine's jersey with murmured thanks. The blond then draped it on his shoulders and pulling it tight, seeing he couldn't wear it above his own thick jacket. Inhaling deeply, Kise closed his eyes as Aomine's familiar scent surrounded him. "Mm, I like how you smell, Aomine_cchi_."

Aomine rolled his eyes. "What are you, a dog? Stop saying nonsense and let's just go home already."

Kise grinned when Aomine scoffed and started to walk brusquely. Despite his rude tone, Kise had surely seen the way Aomine's face turned red ever so slightly. He knew his lover was actually flattered with what he had said. Aomine was only too shy to admit it out loud. How adorable. The blond was still grinning as he caught up with the Touou's ace. They were now walking side by side, their gloved hands brushing against each other, but never actually intertwined because both of them were still unsure about showing their relationship openly in public.

"_Ne_, Aomine_cchi_, what gift did you buy for me?"

"What made you so sure I even bought you one? It's not like I'm celebrating Christmas." Aomine had actually bought a special gift for Kise. It was actually staying in his bag even now. It would be more amusing to keep Kise in suspense for a moment longer, though.

As Aomine had predicted, Kise's lips pursed into a pout. "Eh, it's only obvious you will buy a gift for your lover, right? I've bought lots of gifts for Aomine_cchi_! I won't give you any if you won't buy anything for me!"

"It's not my fault you're getting too absorbed in the holiday spirit, idiot." Aomine grunted as he hit Kise lightly on the head.

The blond yelped before swatting Aomine's hand away. "Aomine_cchi_!" he whined, but then his topaz orbs widened in pleasant surprise when he realized where they were at the moment. "Oh, that's the park we usually go to for one-on-one! Let's take a look at the court! Come on, come on!"

"Wha—? Hey, wait, Kise!"

Before Aomine had any chance to reply, Kise was already grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the court. The ground beneath their feet was slippery. Aomine cursed as he stumbled few times, bumping against Kise who just laughed cheerfully as if he didn't have anything to worry at all.

The tanned man tried to hold onto his annoyance, but it was hard when he saw how happy Kise was. The smile on the blond's face was genuine and bright; the red flush of excitement and giddiness adoring Kise's smooth cheeks. Kise looked so beautiful at that moment, Aomine just had to swallow down any protests hanging on the tip of his tongue and simply marveling on the intense warmth a single person could ignite inside of him.

"Uwaah, everything is so white!"

"What else did you expect? Why are we here, anyway? It's not like we can play any one-on-one when the ground is covered in snow like this."

"I know. I just don't expect the hoop will be so deserted."

Aomine thought Kise was really stupid. Why would people come to a hoop when the snow was so thick it was hard to even take a walk? It surely would be better if they went home immediately. They would be able to make hot chocolates and then cuddle in front of the fireplace while exchanging stories of how their day was. He sighed ever so slightly before stepping closer to his lover. Aomine looped his arms around Kise from behind and rested his chin on top of Kise's head.

"Your blond head really is not made to think hard."

"Can't you be gentle or romantic for just a day, Aomine_cchi_? It's Christmas Eve!" Kise complained with a huff, but his body melted in Aomine's warm hug.

"It's your job to be romantic," Aomine's arms tightened ever so slightly around Kise's body until they both were flushed together. "My job in this relationship is only to spoil you."

Kise's face burned. He was rendered speechless and all of the sudden he felt silly for asking Aomine to be romantic. His lover could do that without problems. It was even more embarrassing because Aomine himself didn't think he had said anything strange. Kise always thought it was unfair how the dark haired man could turn him into a pool of goo without realizing it. The blond slowly extracted himself from his lover's arms to turn around. There was an intimate, beatific smile on his face as he gazed up at his lover.

"You're so silly, Aomine_cchi_."

The kiss Kise gave to Aomine afterward contrasted his words, but Aomine could care less about that. He simply shut his eyes, enjoying the touch of Kise's soft lips against his and how his lover tentatively massaged their lips together. Aomine responded by parting his lips, allowing Kise access into his mouth which the blond took without hesitation. Their kiss was sweet—both literally and figuratively, because Aomine could taste faint lemon candy on Kise's tongue—and they would stay like that forever, if their lungs weren't screaming for fresh air.

None of them was truly willing to break the kiss, so it was a slow process of pulling away. When they both opened their eyes again, there was nothing but pure affections being reflected by either soft topaz orbs or midnight blue spheres. The cold wind and snow around them were forgotten, the warmth blossoming in their chests more than capable of chasing it away. Kise's lips quirked upwards and then bubbles of laughter stumbled out of his lips. He was just too happy. He was sure his chest would burst out if he tried to keep the happiness inside.

It was then Aomine's face blushed brightly. "W-what? Stop laughing, Kise!"

"A ha ha, I'm sorry. I'm just too happy, I can't help it!" Grinning, Kise then moved to hug Aomine tightly. He could feel Aomine's heart thumping in his chest with faster than usual beats. It made Kise grinned wider. Their heartbeats matched. "I love you, Aomine_cchi_."

Aomine just grunted, apparently still angry at Kise, but then he returned Kise's hug and it was enough of a reply for the blond.

Kise burrowed his face on the crook of Aomine's neck for a moment before lifting his head. "Oh, look! We're leaving footprints, Aomine_cchi_!"

"The snow is piling up. Of course we will leave footprints." Aomine rolled his eyes but let Kise go when the blond pulled himself away from their hug. He could never understand Kise's excitement over the smallest things. Personally, he thought it was silly, but endearing at the same time. Not that he would ever say it out loud, though.

"I wonder where it will end. It's like a trace of our past, don't you think? It'll be interesting if someone traces our footprints back and has a glimpse of our life."

"What's that? A line from the drama you're currently watching?"

Aomine's wry response made Kise chuckle, but he did not reply back. Kise simply walked slightly away before turning around to beam at the tanned male. "I want to trace our path back, Aomine_cchi_," he said before walking backwards, making sure he stepped on the prints left by Aomine. "but I want to trace it by following the prints you have left. That way, I will find out the exact time I came into your life."

"Don't you want to retrace my prints too?"

Aomine watched his lover. He watched the way snow was falling on and around him. He watched the smile, tempting and yet melancholic, formed on his face. He watched the silent hope shining in topaz orbs he loved very much. Aomine watched and took in all of that without words, before finally his lips curled into a smirk.

"No, I don't want to." He replied lightly. His sharp eyes watched as Kise's smile fell upon hearing his answer. Aomine then stepped forward to catch his sometimes airheaded lover in a hug, as if to make sure the blond wouldn't suddenly fly away and leave him alone. "I don't need to retrace your prints, Kise, because the past doesn't really matter. I'd rather continue our path; certain you will still be by my side at the end of our road."

Kise sucked in deep breath, but then the oxygen he had just taken was stolen by Aomine's lips almost immediately. There were thousand words of adoration Kise could give to Aomine. He could sing praises for his lover in any second of his life, but they all paled in comparison to what Aomine didn't say. Words fell short against the actions Aomine shown to him—the protectiveness, the consideration and even the anger on his behalf. Kise didn't even realize he was crying as he returned the kiss wholeheartedly, but it didn't matter. Tears of happiness were allowed between them.

It was the best Christmas Eve Kise had ever had.

—**End.**


End file.
